Cry For Me
by catgirl26
Summary: Bulma's thoughts about the relationship she shares with Vegeta. Post Buu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters used in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters used in this story. I am not making any profit whatsoever off of this story.

****

Author's Note: All right, this is just a little piece of fiction I got the idea to write while I was in the shower the other day. I'm one of those people who do some of their best thinking while in the shower, or when trying to fall asleep at night. So anyway, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing this far into the series, so please don't flame me if my facts are a little off.

__

Special thanks to Vegetababe for beta-ing!

****

Cry For Me

I hear you sigh contently as I snuggle closer into your arms, the both of us sweaty and tired after a night of passionate lovemaking. You never cease to amaze me Vegeta; even the slightest touch of your callused fingers on my skin can send me spiraling into bliss.

I remember the moment I first saw you in person, when you were trying to get my Dragonball on Namek. I was so frightened, yet at the same time, I was already falling for you. I've always had a thing for bad boys. I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to think about that while on a mission to bring Yamcha back to life, but somehow I just couldn't help it. I tried so hard to keep thoughts of you out of my mind. I slipped up though, when I saw you again, here on Chikyuu. I still can't believe I actually told the man who had tried to wipe out my entire species that I thought he was cute…The really funny thing is though, that I've never once truly regretted uttering those words.

From that day forward, you were constantly on my mind. No matter what I did, you just wouldn't leave. Even now, you seem so determined to stick yourself in there, and I just can't ever stop thinking about you, the way I love everything about you. The way you walk, with that confident swagger to your step, that smirk of yours, the way your voice sounds, even when you call me 'woman.' I love it when your eyes follow me around the room, as if you just can't get enough of me, and the way you hold me so gently after we make love, as you're doing right at this very moment. I even love your daily struggle to tell me how you feel, and the fact that you've never once actually told me you love me, but have opted to show me instead.

I know you act tough so others won't think you're weak, but I can see the tender heart beneath your rough exterior, your stone walls. You come out of your shell a little more each day, simply by complimenting your son after a heavy training session, or calling your daughter 'Princess.' 

Trunks and Bra are so very luck to have you for a father. I know you love them just as much as I do, maybe even more. You may not show it the way some other fathers do, but you would gladly die for your children. You already have once.

I'm so glad I was able to give you those children, and a home; the love you missed out on as you grew up, and through the first decade of your adult life. But I can't take all the credit for your happiness as of late. I merely opened up a door for you, and you were the one who had the courage to step through, and then to close it behind you so you couldn't turn back.

I owe you for my happiness as well Vegeta. The children that we created together bring me so much joy, and then there is you, Vegeta, the man whom I would die without. We both know I would.

I get so worried whenever you go into battle. I always fear that you won't come back; that you'll leave me all alone to raise our 'brats.' I would die without you Vegeta. Do you know that? I honestly do not know how my 'mirai' self was able to go on after your death; how she was able to get out of bed in the morning, without your presence having been there the previous night. Perhaps she figured it out before me though, the true extent of your feelings. Perhaps she was able to go on because you perished fighting for her safety.

I think that might be it Vegeta, and if so, she is much smarter than I could ever claim to be. I had no idea of how much you loved your children and I until you sacrificed yourself while trying to destroy Buu. I cried for days Vegeta. Did you know that? Were you watching over me from heaven? I know you went to heaven.

I know now, that is. When I first felt it, that numbness in my heart, I knew you were gone. I knew you had died, and I cursed you for it. I wanted your soul to go to hell, so you could experience the pain I was feeling. I thought you had simply gotten careless, because maybe you felt that you had nothing to live for anyway. I thought you felt it wouldn't matter if you died.

And then they told me. They told me that you had sacrificed yourself. They told me that you had hugged your son, then sent him away from harm, along with Goten and Piccolo, and I knew why you did it. You thought it would help. You thought your death would cause Buu's as well, and so you gave your own life willingly. You died for me and for your son, but also for Chikyuu, and the entire Universe. You knew something had to be done, and so you tried something without a second thought. You gave your life because you couldn't bear the thought of allowing Buu to wreak havoc on the Universe. You didn't want to lose Chikyuu, the planet you had learned to call home.

And now, years later, you are back here, holding me close as you sleep peacefully in our bed. What are you dreaming of Vegeta? Perhaps you dream of what's to come in the future, or of times gone by. Do you dream of what you saw in the afterlife, my love?

When they told me you had sacrificed yourself, I cried harder.

Would you cry for me, if I suffered the same fate? If I gave my life in vain, hoping to improve the lives of others? I think you would. Perhaps you would deny your tears like the stoic warrior you are, but you would cry on the inside for me, wouldn't you? I know you would.

"Cry for me." I whisper to your dozing form as my fingers run along an old scar on your chest. I can't help but to wonder how exactly this one was formed. "Promise me, Vegeta, that when I die, you'll cry for me."

You murmur something unintelligible in your peaceful slumber, and I feel your strong arms tighten around me as I snuggle closer into your embrace, feeling sleep's gentle, yet insistent tug.

I know you will.

Alright! That's the end of that! I hope you liked it! I know it was a little gloomy, but oh well! I can't write cheery things all the time! Remember to review please, as I'm quite proud of this and I'll be really sad if you don't review!


End file.
